Natsu is not stupid, just impulsive
by Marigabi
Summary: Natsu no es tonto, tal vez la inteligencia no sea su punto fuerte y es que tanta impulsividad no lo deja pensar correctamente, pero ese no es el punto aquí…Si, damas y caballeros, Natsu no es tan inocente e ingenuo como muchos creen, solo se hace el desentendido, sin embargo es consciente de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que le gusta Lucy.


**Por que tuve una inspiración esta madrugada y no podía dejarla ir.**

**Sin mas que decir, a leer:**

* * *

**Natsu is not stupid, just impulsive**

**(Natsu no es tonto, solo impulsivo)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu no es tonto, tal vez la inteligencia no sea su punto fuerte y es que tanta impulsividad no lo deja pensar correctamente, pero ese no es el punto aquí… Natsu no es tonto, conoce la teoría de cómo dar un beso _(porque nunca ha sentido la necesidad de ponerlo en práctica)_ y entiende que no debe ir besando por ahí a diestra y siniestra, está al corriente del porque las chicas son diferentes a los chicos, sabe de _dónde_ vienen los bebes _(no, no los trae un dragón),_ sabe _cómo_ se hacen y conoce perfectamente lo que le pasa a su cuerpo cuando se excita.

Si, damas y caballeros, Natsu no es tan inocente e ingenuo como muchos creen, solo se hace el desentendido, sin embargo es consciente de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que le gusta Lucy.

No se dio cuenta en un principio, pero empezó a notar ciertas cosas, como esa obsesión extraña que tenia por el aroma de Lucy, ella olía a ligeramente a fresas y vainilla; su olor lo embriagaba y le volvía loco, hasta el punto de escabullirse en su casa cuando no estaba y hurgar en sus ropas, cajones y sabanas en busca del dichoso aroma, Natsu comenzaba a pensar que era alguna clase de magia extraña que permitía que dejara una estela por donde pasara, lo que provocaba que tuviera grandes de seguirla a cualquier sitio que fuera.

También estaban los celos que sentía cuando alguien se acercaba a ella, no le importaba mucho si eran mujeres, aunque le molestaba un poco cuando dejaba de prestarle atención cuando hablaba con sus amigas, pero era cien veces peor cuando se acercaba algún hombre intentando ligar con la maga, sentía como su pecho empezaba a quemar y la gloriosa necesidad de quemar al maldito bastardo que intentaba acercarse tanto a Lucy.

Además estaba el hecho de lo mucho que le gustaba la sonrisa de Lucy, cuando ella sonreía todo sus rostro se iluminaba y Natsu podía jurar que sus ojos chocolates resplandecían como si fueran estrellas. ¡Oh, Dios! Y como olvidar sus labios rosados, suaves y tiernos, a veces se preguntaba si sabían también a fresas y vainilla, como quisiera poder saborearlos.

Y porque no hablar de su cuerpo, la maga estelar era la portadora de unas magnifico cuerpo que había podido ver más de una vez, incluso había logrado hundir su rostro en sus suaves pechos y tocarlos, sin llevar más que uno que otro golpe por parte de la rubia_ (una de las grandes ventajas de hacerse el inocente),_ pero como le encantaría poder rozar su blanca piel, de morder, lamer y saborearla.

Y al final era como Mirajane decía: "_Si sumas A más B y un poquito de C, es inevitable darse cuenta que el resultado es amor_". Y entonces el Dragon Slayer solo tuvo que sumar todo lo anterior y se darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba su amiga.

No señor, Salamander no es un idiota inocente como todos creen, y entonces un pensamiento fugaz pasa por su mente, con tanto conocimiento que posee ¿no creen que era hora de ponerlo en práctica?

Volviendo al principio, Natsu no es tonto, tal vez la inteligencia no sea su punto fuerte y es que tanta impulsividad no lo deja pensar correctamente. Natsu no es tonto, solo demasiado impulsivo. De hecho fue la mera impulsividad la que lo llevó a decirle a la maga lo que sentía.

Lucy estaba concentrada intentando escribir su novela, frunció el ceño ligeramente, el dialogo entre el protagonista y su enemigo no estaba saliendo como esperaba, el hecho de que Natsu se hubiera colado nuevamente a su hogar y estuviera acostado en su cama observándola no ayudaba mucho. Intento volver a su escrito, tal vez el protagonista podría tener un monólogo sobre la virtud de su misión, empezó a escribir nuevamente hasta que escuchó aquellas palabras: "_Luce, me gustas mucho_" y ella puede jurar que lo ha dicho con una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que solo él posee.

Entonces Lucy se paralizó y dudó, no era que no correspondiera a Natsu, de hecho lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero Natsu, bueno, era Natsu, su amigo ingenuo cuyo concepto de relación más compleja era la amistad, siguiendo esto era muy posible que el "_me gustas_" del Dragon Slayer podía ser interpretado como "_un me gustas de me agradas_" en vez de "_un me gustas de me gusssstas_", no era de extrañar que ella dudara.

Natsu observó como Lucy se giraba mecánicamente a encáralo con las mejillas sonrojada y los ojos desorbitados, y movía sus manos de un lado a otro mientras balbuceaba algo sobre no decir las cosas a la ligera que él no entendió para nada. Se fijo en sus labios rosados, carnosos y provocativos, su corazón da un brinco y algo en su cabeza le ordena "besala", así que se levantó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para atraerla hacia sí, sus labios se unen con ímpetu, solo es un roce pero ambos sienten como si una corriente de eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

Cuando se separan Natsu le sonríe alegremente y Lucy no puede evitar regresarle la sonrisa completamente feliz; entonces él la mira nuevamente, mejillas sonrojadas, mirada brillante y sonrisa deslumbrante, se paraliza sin saber que hacer ahora, pero lo único que pasa por su mente es volverla a besarla y así lo hace, esta vez se deleitó al confirmar que los labios de Lucy si saben a fresas y vainilla.

* * *

**Lalalalalala~ viva el Nalu! y que viva! Nalu forever, el nuevo opening y ending son para fantasear... xD**

**Tengo el sueño prometedor de llegar a los 30 fanfics antes de regresar a clases, con este solo faltan 4.**

**En fin, gracias por leer :3**

**Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, un review dejaras aquí :D**


End file.
